Games
by Kyokou-chan
Summary: A walk through the forest and a sudden idea brings Tayuya in contact with a very bored Larxene. A game is proposed and with both girls being very competetive it's bound to get interesting. Warning GirlxGirl Yuri


**~GAMES~**

**I do not own this it is not mine**

Tayuya was walking through the forest, munching some sweet berries, on her usual hunt for wild animals and growing edibles. Ever since those little Konoha punks had defeated her she'd been living in a quiet cabin deep in the forest. Without her team she had no reason to return to Orochimaru, so she decided on a life wreaking havoc on woodland creatures and passerby's. Strutting through the woods she reached a small clearing and slowly scanned the trees for game.

"Come come little animals don't you wanna be my lunch?" She called with an evil grin holding her flute.

Behind her on the edge of the clearing a black portal opened, Tayuya felt it's presence immediately spinning quickly towards it flute already at her lips. She looked at it along time waiting for someone or something to emerge. When nothing did she crept up to it, timidly she stuck a hand in. She gasped as her hand disappeared to somewhere else and quickly she pulled it back.

"What the fuck is this?" She studied her arm not finding anything out of the usual.

She thought for a moment '_Stay in this forest or explore whatever is on the other side?'_

Tayuya then proceeded to dive through the portal.

o-Moments Before-o

Larxene was bored, so very damn bored; she'd been waiting in this drafty Twilight Town mansion room, with nothing more than a long white table and some drawings on the wall, she sat waiting for some orders from the superior and still she hadn't got any. But in her boredom a great idea formed.

'_What if I opened a random portal in some random world and waited for something to walk through?' _She thought.

Quickly she drew a portal open, one in the room and one on some random world. She lay in wait, knives drawn expecting some heartless or a small animal to wonder through. Larxene gasped in amazement when a hand popped through and she was totally taken by surprise when a young redhead dived through and straight into her. They both ended up tangled on the floor.

"Who the hell are you?" Larxene shouted from under the girl.

Tayuya looked down at the girl rubbing her sore head from the collision.

"Where am I?" The kunoichi asked ignoring the question and sitting up still on the girl.

Larxene studied the girl more closely she had bright red hair some covering part of her forehead, a round face with narrowed eyes, and soft pink lips. She dropped her gaze to study the ninja's body, even with the tan tunic covering her chest Larxene could see the redhead's breasts pushing against it, her waist dipped in then came back out at her hips, and the feeling of Tayuya's ass on the her stomach made the girl want to rip that tunic off fast.

"I don't have time for this shit." Larxene smiled evilly and shot a fast bolt of electricity through the girl knocking her out.

Tayuya awoke a couple moments later starting up at the white ceiling. When she tried to move she found that she was naked and bound on a long white table by some rope.

"Oh looks like you're finally awake." Larxene said pacing over to the girl "Now here's your choices, choice one I take you right here and now while you struggle and when I'm finished I'll throw you naked back through a random portal or choice two we play a game and if you win you can go home." The blonde said smiling down at the girl.

Using chakra, Tayuya ripped through her confinements located her flute and snatched it up.

"I could beat the shit out of you and force you to open a portal to my home, but I'm interested in this game you speak of, name's Tayuya by the way." Tayuya said.

The kunoichi was a fan of games, she never backed down from a challenge no matter how absurd and she hated losing, it had gotten her into some serious trouble over the years but as long as she won it didn't really matter to her.

Larxene was the just as competitive.

"Nice to meet you, just call me Larxene, now here's the rules, if you can make me cum first you win a free trip home, but if I make you cum first you stay as my personal sex slave." Larxene purred

"Challenge accepted." Tayuya said bringing her flute to her lips and playing a single note.

Larxene found she unable to move and suddenly Tayuya was upon her ripping her cloak off revealing that the blonde didn't bother with any undergarments.

"Tsk tsk, you naughty girl." Tayuya said noticing the lack of a bra and panties.

She licked at Larxene's pert nipple taking it into her mouth and suckling on a breast. The hand holding the flute teased it's way down Larxene's body stopping at her already wet pussy. Tayuya turned the flute vertical and began inching it into the blonde's hot cunt.

A whimper escaped Larxene's lips as the tip of the flute was thrust inside of her. Tayuya was smiling smugly already getting cocky when an electrical zap threw her off the girl and to the floor.

"Oh looks like I've got some competition." Larxene said

Now it was Tayuya's turn for paralyzation as the lighting shot through her creating a warm tingly sensation.

Larxene dropped to the floor hovering above the redhead. She grabbed the girl's nipples and tugged lifting the orbs, then she dropped them watching as gravity made the huge tits jiggle and bounce on the girl's chest. The blonde used both hands to knead and caress the supple mounds; pulling them together and pushing them apart.

Under her the kunoichi moaned in pleasure.

Suddenly a knife with a thick and long metal handle appeared in her Larxene's hand, she wasted no time in shoving the handle into the redhead's soaking core. Electricity crackled at the nobody's fingertips and she touched the blade heating it up instantly, she continued to pump the warm item in and out of Tayuya.

"Ahh damn you nngh!" Tayuya moaned outwardly

Larxene's face glowed with self-satisfaction.

'_Fuck if this continues any longer I'll for sure lose, guess there's only one thing left to try' _Tayuya thought and started channeling all her chakra towards her hands.

Larxene was too distracted with the bouncing breast and dripping wet womanhood to notice the redhead's hands glowing blue.

"Kai Release!" Tayuya shouted bringing her hands together in a hand seal. Both Larxene and her were surprised when it worked and Tayuya regained her moveentt. Wasting no time she stood up letting the blade handle fall from inside her.

"Shadow clone jutsu!" The redhead shouted making the hand seals. Four clones exactly identical to her appear and in a matter of seconds they're constraining Larxene and laying her down on the table as the original retrieved her flute. Two clones hold her arms down while the two others each grabbed a leg. All of their hands are cloaked in blue chakra to prevent her electricity from affecting them.

"You know what to do girls." She said to her clones

They reacted to her silent command. A clone took both arms and held them down, freeing another clone to sit on the blondes stomach and play with her perky breasts once more. The two lower clones spread Larxene's legs wide showing off her drenched cunt.

"My my my, looks like your absolutely soaked." Tayuya said approaching slowly.

"Damn you!" Larxene shouted struggling against the clones with no avail.

The original redhead played a note on her flute the flute reacted by vibrating wildly in her hand. The kunoichi touched the tip to Larxene's pink hole, pausing a moment before ramming it into the girl leaving it to vibrate inside her. Tayuya dropped to her knees and opened her mouth, licking up the slit to the pulsing clit. She blew cold air onto it making the girl beneath her squirm and scream in pleasure.

"Getting all worked up and this isn't even the best part." Tayuya chuckled.

She lowered her lips to the inch of the flute sticking out of the woman, she played another note, blowing warm air into the nobody's hot pussy.

"ANH OH FUCK!" Larxene yelled in pleasure as the flute rotated in circles inside her.

Tayuya chuckled and again commenced playing with the girl's swollen clit, this time taking the whole nub into her mouth and sucking on it vigorously. The kunoichi could feel the other girl's arousal and knew she was so close to climax she just needed one more thing to push her over the edge.

Tayuya grabbed her flute while continuing her ministration on the clit, she pulled the vibrating, rotating object from Larxene's pussy and slammed it back in making juices fly from the blondes and spill from the flute. She thrust into her over and over again pulling it completely out and forcing more and more inside each time.

"AH DAMN YOOU!" Larxene yelled feeling her walls clench.

Tayuya pounded it into Larxene hitting her g-spot rapidly.

"NGGH AHHHHH!" The nobody screamed as her intense orgasm ripped through her sending her into spasms.

"I win." Tayuya smugly stated as she removed her flute from the girl. The clones let go off their prisoner and came to help their master licked and suck the juices off the weapon. Once it was cleaned they vanished in a puff of smoke.

Larxene was exhausted and barely starting to regain her breath from the intense climax. The blonde mustered up all her strength and lifted her hand opening a portal in the corner of the room.

Tayuya gathered up all her clothes and before disappearing through the portal she said "Looks like I beat you at your own game."

Then she was gone.

**Yeah I just got really bored and wrote it. It's not my best but hope you like it anyways. REVIEW!**


End file.
